


Connverse Car Cuddles

by CaptainJZH



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Happy, Post-Canon, Rain, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 06:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/pseuds/CaptainJZH
Summary: Steven and Connie cuddle in a car while it rains.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Connverse Car Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [E350tb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/E350tb/gifts).



“Man, it is coming  _ down  _ out there,” Connie smiled as she sat in the backseat of Steven’s car. Steven was with her, the couple snuggling under a blanket. It was raining, with the sound of raindrops  _ pitter-pattering  _ against the roof. 

“I like it,” Steven said. He had turned the heater on full blast, meaning the windows were steadily fogging up. They were supposed to be camping out, but a rainstorm unexpectedly began during their drive upstate.

“Well I  _ love  _ it,” Connie teased.

“Oh, you’re gonna one-up me, are you?” Steven said with a smirk. “Well guess what?”

“What?”   
  
“I love... _ you!”  _ Steven said, giving Connie a hug.

“I love you  _ more!”  _ Connie retorted, hugging him back.

Steven squeezed her harder. “I love you most!”

Connie squeezed back. “I love you most times two!”

“I love you most infinity!”

“I love you most infinity  _ plus one!” _

“D’oh, you got me!” Steven feigned defeat. “I surrender to your love, Your Connieness.”

“Surrender accepted,” Connie said with a sly smile. “My troops are standing down…to attack!”

Connie began tickling Steven, making him giggle and laugh. Eventually, his gem lit up, engulfing the two in a familiar, pink light.

“Heh, that should’ve been expected,” Stevonnie remarked as they opened their eyes. They were hugging themself, the blanket hanging around their shoulders. The rain was still pouring outside.

Stevonnie closed their eyes and listened to the rain. They were content with that.


End file.
